


Sweater Weather

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Pumpkins, farm date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kakuzu has planned what he hopes will be the perfect date, a trip to the pumpkin patch with Konan. Unfortunately for Kakuzu, things don't go as planned.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NRPS Autumn Spook Fest  
Prompt- Cozy Sweaters 
> 
> I love this pairing so much, please enjoy! I also think Kakuzu and Konan would make a really good looking vintage looking couple, yes yes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was only their third date, but Kakuzu wanted to do something that would be memorable, while at the same time not costing too much. No sense is spending hundreds on a fancy meal in a stuffy restaurant he wouldn’t be able to relax in and that they would then comment on later about how they could have made a better meal at home for a fraction of the cost. 

With it being fall, Kakuzu planned a date to the pumpkin patch. They could pick out a pumpkin or two together, how much could a pumpkin cost? And then after, they could buy some vegetables at the farm stand and he would make her dinner at home. 

Wanting to look nice but not overdressed, Kakuzu chose a long sleeved gray shirt and put his maroon sweater on top of it. With his dark jeans and well worn boots, he thought it was a good pumpkin patch date outfit. At the last minute, he remembered how his hair kept tickling Konan’s arms on their last date, and decided to wear it up in a bun to avoid the same thing happening again. 

As he reached for his keys, he hesitated, hand hovering over the ring of keys, and looked at both sets. She hadn’t yet seen his other car… and he had wanted their date to be something special. He moved his hand over and took the keys to his 1939 custom Chevy coupe. 

* * *

He knocked on Konan’s door right on time, hoping she would be ready to go. It was only a few moments before she opened her door, ready to go in an emerald green dress with a sweetheart neckline. The color made her eyes stand out and Kakuzu’s heart seemed to skip a beat. 

“Konan, you look perfect,” Kakuzu said as he bent down to kiss her cheek. He thought she might get cold later, but chose not to mention it. If she did, he wanted to be the one to warm her up, and if she wore a coat, he wouldn’t be able to. 

“Thank you, Kakuzu.” Looking him over she nodded in approval, “You look very handsome today.”  
  
He stepped aside as she came out of the house and locked up, then lead her down the walkway.

“What’s this?” Konan asked as she saw his car. It was antique, which she thought suited him well, with matte black paint and red accents, “Is it yours? It’s beautiful.”

“It is. I don’t get to take it out as often as I’d like to. It’s more for special occasions.”  
  
“Oh? And I am I so special, Kakuzu?”  
  
“You are. Very special.” He pulled her close against himself and kissed her until they were both breathless before opening the car door.

Kakuzu had never kissed her like that when he had picked her up on their first two dates and she couldn’t resist teasing him as she got in, “I think you should bring this car out on all our dates if it’s going to turn you on like this.” 

His eyes darkened as she got in, “Maybe I will.” He closed the door and walked around to the drivers side and got in, put the key in the ignition and started the engine. It roared to life, and Kakuzu drove out of the driveway towards the farm.

Konan looked perfect in his car, like she belonged there, Kakuzu thought as he stole a glance over at her. He was glad he decided to drive his ‘39. 

* * *

The farm was busy, as he expected it to be considering the time of year, but what he had not expected was it being like a carnival. 

“What’s all this?” He asked as he parked, “Why are there so many people?”

“It’s the harvest festival, didn’t you know?”  
  
His glare at the hordes of children told her that no, he did not know about any such harvest festival. 

He just wanted a nice, quiet outing at the farm, not a trip to a fair. 

“Are we getting out or not?” Konan asked as she looked over at him, unsure what he was thinking aside from that he had made a big mistake in bringing her here today and was probably regretting it. She had been looking forward to going to to farm with him, and now it seemed they might not.

Kakuzu turned to meet her eyes. She looked stunning. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been out with anyone like her. But not only that, he knew she was quickly stealing his heart and it had been so long since he had last felt that way about anyone. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes, Kakuzu felt a tightness in his chest and decided that they were here, and he was not about to ruin their date, or their relationship, so easily just because of some kids and an unexpected festival.

Kakuzu would put as much effort into their relationship as he could, Konan deserved it. 

He thought it might even turn out to be fun, and if it was _ really _ terrible, they could leave, they weren't required to stay all day. There were a few farm stands on the way home, he could stop at one and they could buy things for dinner there and they could enjoy a drive. 

With his mind made up he opened his door, “Of course we're getting out. I planned a date at the farm for us, and that’s what we’re going to have. Let’s go.” 

Tickets to get in were fifteen dollars each, which Konan offered to pay for hers as it was unexpected but Kakuzu shook his head, refusing to take her money and handed his credit card for their tickets. 

They walked through many, _many_ children. Some screaming, some crying, and some having their noses wiped for them, one or two even looked like they were on leashes. It was all enough to make Kakuzu rethink what he had hoped to do with Konan later that night. 

“Oh, a corn maze, this should be fun. Let’s go in!” Konan said as she took him by the hand, guiding him around a mother with a crying baby in a stroller. 

“Maybe we’ll escape some of these terrors.” Kakuzu said as they went into the corn. 

It seemed like a simple enough maze at first, but after the first several turns, they had to choose which way to go. Kakuzu wanted to go left, while Konan thought they should go straight ahead. They were both wrong and went back, having missed a turn earlier on. 

Placed at dead ends were signs that read: ‘Uncle Tobi says: Don’t get corn-fused!’ With a painting of a scarecrow with a swirly orange mask for a face. 

The decorations started as scarecrows and bats and jack-o-lanterns with smiling faces at the beginning. As they got further in, the decorations became skeletons, skulls, and the signs looked more sinister. Uncle Tobi looked less and less amused that he had to keep telling people not to get corn-fused in his maze. 

“It’s getting spooky, isn’t it?” Konan said, rubbing her arms as the sun went behind a cloud and a group of kids ran past them trying to find the correct way.

“It just got spookier,” Kakuzu said, as he watched the kids disappear around a corner, “Are you cold?” 

“I’m alright for now.”

The maze was larger than they had expected, but eventually they made it to the center where a haystack pyramid waited with a grim reaper in flowing black robes waited with a scythe. 

Konan pulled Kakuzu towards it, making him climb the pyramid with her for a picture at the top. He put his arm around her shoulders and she kissed his cheek as she took a picture with her phone. A little boy behind them made a disgusted face, showing up in the picture, and then shouted, “Ewww! Mommy! There’s people kissing up here!!” 

Kakuzu turned around and gave his best glowering look and made a move as if he was about to get up and go after the kid. It sent the boy running. Konan had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

“I think we better go before that kids mother comes after us.” Konan got up and Kakuzu lead the way down the large stacks of hay, taking her hand one he stepped off the last one and helped her down. 

Hand in hand, they walked out of the maze and along the dirt path towards the pumpkin patch. With lots of kids near the front of the patch, they kept walking towards the far end, no one was around and they had that area of the field to themselves.

Konan leaned against Kakuzu’s side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The quiet was bliss.

“Do I get to pick a pumpkin?” Konan asked as she looked up at him.

“Of course you do. Which one do you like?” Kakuzu pointed at random to a small one, “That one’s cute.” He thought if the price was based on weight, it would be cheap, too.  
  
“Hmm… It is but what about that one?” She pointed to one near the edge of the field. It was tall and slender, with a long curled stem. Very elegant-- for a pumpkin.

“That’s a very nice pumpkin.” Kakuzu said.

“Or maybe this one.” Konan walked a couple rows over and knelt to pat a large, round, bright orange pumpkin, “What do you think?”  
  
“It’s very big…” He wasn’t sure how much it would cost, was it by weight, or size, but if Konan really wanted it, he would buy it for her. 

“Let’s go look at those ones, I’d like something with a long stem on it. This one doesn’t have much of one.” Konan gave the plump pumpkin a gentle pat and stood back up. 

As they browsed the pumpkins, the sun went behind some clouds that had moved in, taking with it most of the warmth. Even Kakuzu felt the chill in the air, and knew Konan must be feeling it as well.

He watched as she rubbed her hands together.

“You’re cold.”  
  
“I’m not too cold, I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous. Just say that you’re cold, I can tell that you are.”  
  
“Kakuzu, I’m perfectly fine.” She insisted, then shivered just then as a gust of wind blew through and he smirked at her.

“Not cold, hmm? Here, take this.” He took hold of the hem of his sweater and pulled it off over his head, his shirt underneath riding up, exposing well defined abs and Konan couldn’t help but peek at them, her fingers itching to reach out and touch him. 

She had found herself wondering lately just what he might look like under his clothes, now she knew and was not at all disappointed. He caught her looking as he pulled his sweater off his head and reached to pull his shirt down.

“Like what you see?”  
  
“It was rather nice, just as I imagined. I wouldn’t mind seeing more later.” She answered as he came to stand in front of her and put his sweater on over her head, careful not to smudge her makeup, or ruin her hair. 

He then leaned down and spoke into her ear, his voice low, “You want to see more? It would be my pleasure, Konan...” 

She shivered once more though it had nothing to do with the cold, and put her arms through the sleeves. She thought she must look ridiculous. Kakuzu’s sweater was so much bigger on her, and the sleeves went well past her fingertips. She was just about ready to take it off but the look Kakuzu gave her made her keep it on. Besides, it _ was _ cold, and his sweater was warm, soft, and smelled just like him. 

Looking up at him, Konan reached up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips twice, “Kakuzu, this was really very sweet of you, thank you. But I don’t want you to get cold now, too.”

A sudden shout interrupted them. 

“Eww! Mommy! It’s those people kissing again! And that’s the scary man! He took his shirt off!! They’re kissing and taking their clothes off!” 

Kakuzu glared at the boy across the field as people started to look at them and debated going up to the little brat and giving him a good scare but Konan pulled Kakuzu away. 

“Hasn’t he ever seen his own parents kiss?” 

“Who knows.” Konan turned away from what she imagined must be a little terror at home.  
  
“Wait until he finds out where babies come from. Maybe I should go over and enlighten him.” Kakuzu grinned as Konan steered him away from the bratty child and towards the pumpkin she saw earlier, knowing that was the one she wanted.

“Kakuzu, you behave,” Konan warned, “or I’ll make you buy me the biggest pumpkin here and you’ll have to hire a truck to take it home in. Though I don’t blame you. It would serve that boy right.” 

* * *

They walked around for a bit after Konan had decided on a pumpkin, before deciding to leave as the temperature seemed to keep dropping and even Kakuzu was getting chilled. They stopped into the produce shop to buy some vegetables and pay for the pumpkin. Kakuzu breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the pumpkin was not anywhere near as expensive as he had feared. 

Once home, Kakuzu made dinner with the fresh vegetables from the farm, while Konan watched, keeping him company. She asked him about himself, about his car, if he worked on it himself. With most people, he would have been annoyed at the questions, but with Konan he was comfortable with her and was happy to answer anything she asked. He asked about herself, too, what she liked to do in her free time, and they shared some wine while waiting for their dinner of vegetables roasted in the oven with a chicken.

After dinner they moved to the living room as they waited for the tea kettle to boil. Kakuzu sat on the end of the couch and Konan curled up at his side and tucked her feet under her. Her pumpkin sitting happily on the coffee table before them, it’s curly stem a nice dark green, and she smiled at it. It had been a good date, even if it had not quite gone as Kakuzu had planned. 

“Thank you, Kakuzu. I know you weren’t expecting the festival at the farm, but I enjoyed our date. Very much. I think it’s been my favorite so far.” She took his jaw in her hand and turned him towards her, wanting to give him a proper thank you kiss. He let her draw him down towards her, all the tension he had kept inside, caused by the crowds and noisy children, melted away as her lips touched his. 

She felt him relax and deepened their kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. With a quiet moan he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, allowing her to get a better angle. She reached her hands up to his hair to let it down from his, now messy, bun. It had looked good on him, but now she wanted to see it down, to run her hands through it and give it a good tug. 

Konan moaned softly as Kakuzu’s large hand settled on her waist, his tongue chasing hers. He leaned back and slid his hand to her thigh when the tea kettle whistled on the stove, taking them both off guard and Konan pulled away, startled.

“It seems your kettle is trying to keep things PG around here.” She told him, sliding off his lap and back onto the couch, rearranging her dress.

“Better than that little brat from earlier.”

In the kitchen he poured the boiling water into two mugs and placed a tea bag in each, enjoying the fragrant scent that wafted up to greet him. He carried them out and set them down next to the pumpkin.

“It’s a nice pumpkin, are you going to carve it?”

“No, I like it as it is.” She said, admiring it. She found it very attractive as far as pumpkins go, just about perfect, and waited for Kakuzu to sit down before curling up against him once more. He was so warm and she loved the scent of him. Spicy, woodsy and masculine. She would miss his sweater later when she was home. She already missed it and nestled closer. 

They sipped their tea, enjoying the quiet of his home. A stark contrast to their date at the farm. 

Halfway through her tea, Konan set her mug down and sat up, “Kakuzu.”

“Hmm?”  
  
“You’re such a gentleman.”  
  
“I suppose I can be. Sometimes.”  
  
“Yes, like like right now. Don’t get me wrong, I like that you are, but I want you to kiss me, and carry me into your bedroom, and I feel like you’re not going to unless I tell you.”  
  
He set his tea down, “Do you really?”  
  
“Yes, isn’t that why I’m still here and haven’t asked you to take me home yet?”  
  
“It could be. It’s up to you. Is that what you want?”  
  
Looking into his eyes, she nodded, “Yes, that’s what I want. I want you, Kakuzu.” She leaned towards him, hoping to pick up where they left off earlier, before the tea kettle interrupted them. 

Kakuzu reached for her, his hand on her cheek, his fingers twisting lightly in her hair as he kissed her. When she ran her tongue along his lower lip and crawled onto his lap so she was straddling him, Kakuzu moaned as he leaned back against the couch, bringing Konan forward onto his chest.

He loved it. The way she made him feel. Her hands, so much smaller than his, on his sides, his chest. He shivered as she slid them under his shirt and touched his bare skin, feeling, exploring. 

Konan shifted herself to get more comfortable, very much aware of how she was affecting Kakuzu beneath her. She moaned softly, never breaking their kiss. He felt incredible, and she wanted to see him, and pushed his shirt up.

She broke away long enough to let him pull his shirt over his head and drop it next to them on the couch before he laid back, letting her take in the sight of him. 

Perched where she was, she had the perfect vantage point, and ran her hands up along his sides, to his chest, her nails grazing him ever so slightly. He sucked in a breath, goosebumps rippling across his skin.

If she made him feel like that just by touching him, he couldn’t wait to feel how good it would feel to have her in his bed, to feel her around him. 

As she went to kiss him, he caught her lips with his, sucking and nipping lightly at them before his tongue slipped into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. She made a soft sound and a moment later drug her nails down his chest, hard enough to leave marks, but not enough to break the skin. Kakuzu groaned loudly, letting his head fall back, his resolve to take things slow crumbling fast.

Enjoying his reaction, Konan bent her head, kissing her way down his body and trailing her tongue along the skin just above the waistband of his jeans, teasing him with little noises and bites and licks. 

_ “Fuck.” _

Kakuzu stood, and Konan wrapped her legs around his waist, biting and sucking on the skin on the side of his neck.

“Keep doing that, we won’t make it to my bedroom.” He warned.

As if in answer, she ran her tongue along his neck and sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she loved it. 

Kakuzu found the nearest wall and pushed her against it, his hands finding their way under the skirt of her dress and sliding up the back of her thighs, growling out, “I warned you.”  
  
“ _ Kakuzu!” _ She yelped, arching against him as he latched onto her throat and sucked hard, knowing he would leave a mark. “You are going to take me to your bed, not fuck me against a wall.”

He tore himself away from her with a groan, “Mmm, another time then.” 

In his bedroom, Kakuzu lowered her onto his bed, not giving her the chance to move as he crawled up over her, pinning her beneath him with his weight, sliding one hand up under the skirt of her dress, his fingers rough against smooth skin above her stockings.

She let him get the upper hand for several minutes until she wrapped a leg around him, used her arm as leverage and flipped him onto his back, enjoying the wide eye look he gave, clearly impressed she had managed it. 

It sent a thrill through him, and turned him on all the more that she wanted to take control and he was more than happy to let her have it.

On top of him, she reached behind herself to unzip her dress. Kakuzu watched, entranced, as she let it slowly slide down over her shoulders to pool around her waist. He didn’t think he had ever seen perfection until that moment. 

Pushing himself up, he looked her in the eyes, and lifted her dress over her head and tossed it somewhere then moved one hand around to her back, and waited for her to give him permission to remove her black lace bra. 

As soon as she nodded, Kakuzu easily undid the hooks one handed. Konan didn’t have much time to wonder how he was so good at that, and quickly decided she didn’t care as he slid it from her shoulders and slowly let it fall away as she reached to unfasten his jeans. 

* * *

Kakuzu woke with his arms wrapped around Konan, the blankets piled up over them both. He felt too warm and had to kick most of them off. Konan grumbled something and he loosened his hold on her, letting her roll over onto her other side with a groan. 

She was sore, and it felt so _ good _, and she just knew how smug Kakuzu would be if he knew, so she kept that to herself and ran her foot along his calf.

He cracked an eye open at her, unsure what she wanted. 

“Aren’t you going to make breakfast?” She asked sleepily, “We wore each other out last night, if I’m hungry, then I bet you’re starving.” 

He might have laughed if he wasn’t still deciding whether to wake up or go back to sleep. Instead he nodded and mumbled, “in a bit,” and let his eyes close once more as he felt sleep pulling him under. Even if he wanted to wake up, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to. She was right, they _ had _ worn each other out the night before. As he fell asleep, he was aware of her body pressed against him once more and he lightly draped an arm around her. 


End file.
